natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi Natsume
Takashi Natsume is the main protagonist of the series along with his self-proclaimed bodyguard, Nyanko-Sensei. Like his grandmother, Reiko Natsume, Takashi has the ability to see Youkai.Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 01 Appearance Takashi has dusty-blonde hair (silver colored in the manga), golden-brown eyes with slitted irises, and usually wears a soft smile (noted on several to occasionally be fake). He is currently around 167 cm in height. He is often mistaken for his grandmother, Reiko Natsume, by Youkai, making him a constant target of Youkai who had a history with Reiko. Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 01Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 04Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 05Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 12Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 14 Similarly, Takeshi has also been considered to be beautiful by many and has multiple fangirls in his school Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 01. He, however, seems to be oblivious to his appearance and his admirers, much to Kitamoto and Nishimura's disbelief. It was revealed in the Official Fanbook that Takashi has a complex about being weak and having a girly face, so he consciously makes an effort to be masculine and use tough language (Natsume uses "ore", the masculine version of "I" in Japanese, instead of "boku" or "watashi", which is more polite.) Personality Takashi, unlike his grandmother, Reiko Natsume, is kind towards both humans and youkai, to the point that he can be easily fooled Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 06, as mentioned by Tsubame. Prior to the beginning of the series, he was originally reserved and soft-spoken because of his troubled past and he used to greatly dislike having the ability to see youkai because of the trouble it's given him. Because of this, he had trouble interacting with other humans. Thanks to the kindness of the Fujiwaras, Kitamoto Atsushi, Nishimura Satoru, and his friendship with Madara, he slowly opens up to both humans and youkai. He does, however, occasionally suffer a slight trauma about his past, often in a dream or when he sees humans (usually exorcists) acting despicable. One of his dreams as a child was to grow up and live independently, away from everyone else.Natsume Yuujinchou San Anime: Episode 30 Takashi does not reveal his ability of seeing youkai to the Fujiwara couple, or his friends, Kitamoto and Nishimura, because he is worried that they would stop acting normal around him and worry about him.Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 133 He also tries to hide what he sees from Tanuma Kaname because he is worried that he may drag Tanuma into his problems.Natsume Yuujinchou San Anime: Episode 36Natsume Yuujinchou San Anime: Episode 37Natsume Yuujinchou Shi Anime: Episode 45Natsume Yuujinchou Shi Anime: Episode 46 The author describes him as, "a person who is trying to be kind". Though he has seen youkai all his life, he has little tolerance for their antics. When angered or pushed, he lashes out in a punch or a kick of resistance, which has enough spiritual energy in it to knock even the highest level of youkai out in a second.Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 24 However, his fighting abilities only extend to youkai; his punches, as noted by Madara, do not work on humans.Natsume Yuujinchou San Anime: Episode 32 Takashi is very agile and good at climbing trees because he was always running away from youkai. He has a short stamina (constantly mentioned by Nishimura) and is very susceptible to heat. History Takashi has had the ability to see youkai ever since he was very little, thus making him look and act strange. He would turn pale at the sight of them, making him a target of bullies and youkai. He was constantly accused of telling lies just to get attention from everyone by his classmates and by the relatives looking after him at the time. His mother died right after he was born and his father raised him on his own Natsume Yuujinchou Shi Anime: Episode 50. When Takashi's father died, he was passed from relative to relative. He didn't have many friends due to his ability. He was also treated coldly by his foster parents. According to a youkai, some foster parents have gotten drunk and hit him, or pretended to 'forget' to feed him . He's even been sent to an orphanage once Natsume Yuujinchou Shi Anime: Episode 41. The kind-hearted Fujiwara couple finally took him in and treated him as part of their family. Natsume Yuujinchou San Anime: Episode 38 Some bullies who were tormenting Natsume, with true intention of helping Natsume. The Tree Youkai scare bullies away and Natsume look at her, Tree Youkai realizes that Natsume can see her, think it's impossible human can't see youkais and becomes interested in him. Tree Youkai constantly teases him until he finally asks her why she cares about him. She gets embarrassed and replies that she has more important things to do than caring for humans. Natsume then walks away smiling. The next day, Tree Youkai scares Natsume so that he falls and causes another boy to fall too. Natsume yells that he hates the youkai and tells her to go away. After that, Natsume starts taking another road to school. The youkai starts seeking for him in the form of a cat and finds him one day sitting alone in a grassy field. Natsume places her on his lap and they watch the sunset together. The day after, due to family situations, Natsume moves to another place Natsume Yuujinchou San Anime: Episode 30 Relationships Fujiwara Couple Because the Fujiwara couple took him in their home and treated him with kindness, Takashi works hard to ensure that they don't know about his abilities to speak with youkai since he tries not to trouble them in any way. Although he is not their own child, they treat Takashi as if he was their own. Takashi hopes to pay them back for their kindness one day, yet he wonders if he would be ever able to repay their kindness. Nyanko-sensei/Madara Nyanko-sensei is Takeshi's self-proclaimed bodyguard, though he often blatantly ignoresNatsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 03 when Takashi is in danger and instead drinks sake or chases around with insectsZoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 14 or even sleeps.Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 10 Furthermore, he tried to eat Takashi several times during the beginning of the series. Madara claims that he will only stick with Takashi until he dies so that he would get the Book of Friends. However, there are occasional times when he would forget that promise, such as the time where he said it was a pity that Takashi had not drank any mermaid's blood after meeting one, and Natsume laughs and says, "But then you'd never get the Book of Friends, would you?" which causes Nyanko-sensei to lapse into silence.Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 24 He also becomes furious when others, especially Matoba, try to harm Takashi. Though they argue a lot, their relationship is similar to that of a grouchy but over-protective uncle and an exasperated but loving and appreciative nephew. Tanuma Kaname He is one of Takashi's schoolmates and friends. Tanuma also has the ability to see youkai, but on a much weaker level, only being able to sense their presence or see their shadows.Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 03 He can also hear them on very few occasions. Takashi is very protective of Tanuma because he knows that, likewise, Tanuma is protective of Takashi. Takashi knows that Tanuma will help him no matter what the cost, and that scares him because he does not want Tanuma to recklessly protect him and get hurt. Takashi is reluctant to share his vivid experiences with youkai aswell, because he knows that Tanuma cannot relate and will feel guilty about not relating. In the episode The Gap Between Humans and Youkai, Tanuma has a breakdown and confesses that he's scared of being useless and losing Takashi's friendship in consequence. He knows that Takashi is keeping secrets out of kindness, but he doesn't want a wall between them because of it. Takashi promises to tell him more from then on, strengthening their friendship. Taki Tooru Another of Takashi's friends and classmates who know his secret. Taki is a descendent of an onmyojiZoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 19 and has the ability to inscribe magic circles to see youkai. Other than that, she is an ordinary, energetic girl who loves cute things (though her range of 'cute' extends to Madara as well). Like Tanuma, she tries to help Takashi any way she can, but she is often prevented because Takashi does not want her to be involved with his problems. Takashi's friend, Nishimura, has a crush on Taki, though most of her attention is devoted to Takashi. Kitamoto Atsushi and Nishimura Satoru Takashi's two best friends were the first to call out to him. They are very close, to the point that Takashi sometimes tells them about his troubled childhood or has meaningless squabbles with them, and they are both understanding and tolerant of his occasionally strange behavior (which usually involves youkai). When Takashi hurts himself by accident (again, usually involving youkai), they lecture him and remind him that he can tell them anything. Takashi does not mention his ability to see youkai because, like with the Fujiwara couple, he is scared that they will no longer treat him normally. Natori Shuuichi Natori originally took interest in Takashi's strong spiritual power (which Natori hints is even stronger than his own) and wanted Takashi to be his apprentice in exorcism.Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 09 Takashi refused because the way they see youkai is different; Natori sees youkai as both tools and dangerous, while Takashi treats them with kindness and sees them as an equal (no difference from human). However, their relationship gradually becomes brotherly, to the point where they can rely on each other for help. Natori asks Takashi to go to a hot spring with him on a vacation (although it should be noted that Natory initially wanted to go to check up on a sealed youkai there). Natori also offers to give Takashi a place to stay if he "ever gets tired of telling lies", meaning lying to the Fujiwara couple about his ability. Natori calls Takashi his one friend who is able to see the same scenery. Matoba Seiji One of Takashi's more obvious enemies. Matoba is a cold-hearted exorcist who, like Natori, wants Takashi to become an exorcist, as well as to join the Matoba clan. Takashi initially dislikes him greatly because Matoba thinks nothing of hurting or enslaving youkai to do his bidding. He also seems to show no empathy towards other humans. After learning of Matoba's loneliness and sacrificial position, however, Natsume softens up slightly towards him, but he still refuses to join the Matoba clan. Sasada While the two are not particularly close, Sasada suspects Takashi of being able to see youkai because she herself met one and wanted to meet it again.Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 04 Sasada had observed Takashi and noted his quirky behavior, thus drawing out the conclusion that Takashi could see things no one else could see. She is similar to Takashi as to having no close relatives: her mother died and her father remarried, then her father died and her stepmother also remarried. In the manga, Sasada moves away and is never seen again. In the anime, she stays as one of Takashi's class representatives and it is often implied that she has a crush on him. Powers & Abilities * Returning Names: Being Reiko's descendant, Takashi can return the names inscribed in the Book of Friends, thus freeing the youkai his grandmother originally bounded. He does this by first picturing the youkai in his mind, which the book reacts to by flipping to the page the name is written on. Takashi then rips out the page and places it in his mouth, as the ritual requires either the blood or saliva of the owner. He then claps his hands and exhales. The cost of releasing the name, however, drains him of a lot of energy in the process, and he often becomes very tired afterwards. * Dream/Memory Reader: If a youkai becomes emotionally unstable in the same space as a sleeping Takashi, its dreams may flow into Takashi's. On the other hand, most of the youkai let Takashi see their memories so that he can understand their situation better. Takashi can also see their memories when he releases a youkai's name. * Spiritual Power/Fighting Ability: Due to being directly related to Reiko, he has strong spiritual power, which allows him to see and hear youkai that are normally intangible and invisible to other humans. He can also interact with youkai, and vice versa. Takashi's strong spiritual power are also significantly effective, as shown when he punches Madara and other youkai, and often knocks them unconscious. His incredibly strong ability in spiritual magic and strength causes him to smell delicious to man-eating youkai, according to Madara, and draws in unwanted attention from hostile youkai. However, Takeshi does not use his powers for any other use than returning names, even though he hits and hurts youkai with some of his power. In later episodes, he develops the ability to sense the presence of nearby youkai when he is given enough time to focus. * '''Sealing/Spells: '''In episode 38, Natsume has had minor experience with sealing spells before as seen in his younger years. Natori had also expressed intrigue at Takashi's spiritual ability, being impressed that Takeshi could animate a paper doll to find a youkai on his first try so quickly. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Natsume has silver hair and green eyes. In the anime however, his eyes were changed to golden brown. In the anime he is less irritable than in the manga; he is more relaxed. Trivia *He seems to be the only human (besides Reiko), to be able to read the names in Book of Friends. (However, both Natori and Matoba have not tried to read and the guide book states that anyone with spiritual power could read it.) *He appears to have some sewing skills, as shown when he sewed clothes for the baby chick Tatsumi.Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 17 However, later on during the school festival, Natsume was tasked with being the cashier for the class bazaar and Natsume seemed to have some difficulty sewing up the pink ribbon onto his apron.Natsume Yuujinchou San Anime: Episode 35 *He has a complex of being weak and having a feminine face, so he consciously tries to act masculine and use tough language. *Although he always sleeps in class and is frequently absent, he is quite popular with the girls at school. Natsume Yuujinchou San Anime: Episode 35Natsume Yuujinchou Shi Anime: Episode 44 *He is bad with children (due to his own troubled childhood).Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 25 References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male